Never Fall In Love With An Idiot
by sugarbiscuit
Summary: Sakura's advice to falling in love with an idiot. NaruSaku one shot.


**Oh gosh, this fic is so bad XD. I wrote this at like 2:00 am, and my friend requested it. I didn't plan it or anything. Everything is just random and I honestly don't know what I was thinking when I wrote this... But my friend wants to see it, so here it is... Ash, you better be happy lol.**

**Warning: NaruSaku, cussing.**

**Disclaimer: Naruto and it's characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto.  
**

* * *

It's a well known fact that Naruto Uzumaki is an idiot. Ask anyone in Konoha. Ninety-nine percent of the people will tell you he is an idiot. No one knows why though. However, there have been some theories. Sai thinks he was dropped on his head after the Kyuubi was sealed in him. Shikamaru thinks it's because he's a blond (he received an angry punch from Ino for that). Neji thinks he was born with a shortage of brain cells. There are several other theories, but the point is, Naruto is an idiot. How idiotic is he? Well... No one really knows. My only advice to you, is to never fall in love with one. Never.

--  
"I'm telling you, Sakura-chan, it was right there!" Naruto said as he pointed to a rather dirty coffee table in the middle of his also dirty room.

"Let me get this straight, Naruto. You woke me up at 5:30 in the morning, in a panic, saying it was an emergency, _just _for missing ramen?" I grumbled. I was seriously about to punch him in the face.

"Sakura-chan, it's not _just_ missing ramen. I was saving it for today. It's our day off after all." He finished as he started to search under some of his dirty, unwashed clothes.

I deadpanned. "Exactly, Naruto. It's our day off." I growled.

He turned to me and said, "Exactly! We have a whole day to search for it!"

My knuckles were aching to punch him. "Naruto, it's 5:30 in the morning on our day off. I planned to sleep until at least 11."

"Sakura-chan, please, I beg you! This ramen is special. I have to find it." He begged.

"Goodbye, Naruto." I said, before stalking out of our apartment and slamming his door. I needed to go vent at Ino's.

He never did find that ramen...

--

"I'm bored." Sai droned.

"Me too." I said.

It was a hot day. There were no missions available and Naruto, Sai, and I were lying in the grass of Team Seven's old training ground.

Since everyone was gone, what could we do?

"We could go an get some ice cream?" Sai suggested as he started fanning himself with a large leaf.

I could feel myself sweating from the immense heat. "Yeah, we should. I have some money and I hear there is a new ice cream shop down the street from Ichiraku's." I looked up at the sky and squinted as the sun glared down at me. Ice cream didn't sound so bad right now.

"Are you sure, Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked as he turned to look at me.

"What do you mean? Of course I'm sure! I saw the sign for it the other day when we were walking back from our 50th date to Ichiraku that week." Was he doubting me?

He sweat dropped, "No, it's not that, it's just..." His voice faded.

I sat up and looked at him, "It's just what?" I asked.

"It's just," he hesitated. He looked almost scared to tell me.

"It's just, do you think you should be eating ice cream?" he asked quickly.

"What do you mean? Why shouldn't I?" I asked, confused.

"Well, you've been looking kind of bloated lately... Do you think ice cream would be a good idea to eat?" he finished.

My jaw dropped.

...

...

_Bloated?!_

Did he just call me _bloated_?!

I was completely and utterly offended! How dare he call me that?

I stood up and made my way toward him. I was furious.

"_Bloated_?!" I screeched.

"First off, I am not bloated." I said in a matter-of-fact voice.

"Secondly, if it's anyone's fault, it's yours." It was true.

"If you hadn't insisted that we go eat at Ichiraku for _every _date we go on, maybe I wouldn't look so bloated to you!" I shouted at him, raising my fist.

I could see the color drain from his face as he saw what was about to happen. "I'm sorry Sakura-chan! I didn't mean to off-"

"Ow!" He screamed in pain.

I punched him. I punched him _hard_.

"You can sleep on the couch tonight!" I screamed as I stalked off to Ino's house. I needed to rant to her.

Anyone who calls their girlfriend bloated, (especially if their girlfriend is Sakura Haruno), is indeed, an idiot.

--

Do you see my point? If you fall in love with one, you'll be called bloated, you'll be waken up 5:30 am, you'll even start to feel like an idiot yourself for moving in with one.

What's the good thing about falling in love with an idiot? Well...

"Naruto, get your fucking ass in here right now!" I screamed.

He meeped. "Yes ma'am!"

They're completely whipped.

* * *

**Lol, oh gosh... If your brain is a pile of mush right now... I'm sorry o.o...  
XD anyway... I hope you enjoyed my crappy one shot.**

**-Dark  
**


End file.
